Sirius to the Rescue
by doomsday2012
Summary: AU. Harry has a temper tantrum because James isn't letting him ride his broom. Sirius to the rescue! ...Sort of. :p In the same universe as my last story 'The Invisible Insects in the Snow'.


**A one shot that is in the same universe as my last story "The Invisible Insects in the Snow".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"I hate you!" The three words that James had never wanted to hear just came out of his son's mouth. He was so surprised by this, that he didn't say anything to reprimand him. Harry was eight years old and was throwing the mother of all tantrums. This was Lily's expertise; dealing with their son when he misbehaved. But she was gone to a Healer conference in Rome for the next two days. Harry had been misbehaving since she'd left. He supposed it was because he wasn't used to his mother not being home.

Harry had wanted to ride the toy broomstick that Padfoot had gotten him for his eighth birthday. But it was already dark outside and James had said no. Harry had begged for 20 minutes and gave him the puppy dog eyes. James had to admit that he was very cute, especially since the big green eyes behind the glasses reminded him so much of Lily. Harry had given up begging and threw himself on the ground, pounding his arms and legs on the ground. Harry was definitely over tired. It had been a bad idea to let him stay up an extra hour the night before.

"Harry, stop this at once." James said, trying to sound strict.

"I want mum. I hate you! Mum would let me ride my broom." Harry said, fat tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Well, I'm not mum and she isn't here. If you don't stop this right now, you are going off to bed without supper." James said, rubbing his temples. Harry stopped flinging him limbs about and glared up at James.

"Fine!" He yelled at him and stomped away to his room. James groaned and dropped down onto his sofa. He could hear Harry purposely stomping to his room and then slamming his door. Then he heard things being thrown about in his room. He got up and went to the stairs, and then there was a knock on the door. He groaned and stomped, much like Harry had, to the door.

"What?" He said, swinging the door open.

"Oh. Mrs Abernathy." James' cheeks turned to a crimson red. Mrs Abernathy looked disapprovingly at him.

"I brought over the ingredients Lily had ordered last week." She said shortly.

"Oh. Thank you, Mrs Abernathy. You didn't need to do that. I could've gone to get them."

"The fresh air never hurts. I need more exercise anyway. Getting lazy in my old age." She said chuckling. Mrs Abernathy was an elderly woman who owned the apothecary in Godric's Hollow.

"Your son giving you trouble?" She asked after they heard a loud bang. James sighed.

"Yes, Lily's been gone for a few days and he's been acting up." James said, looking weary.

"Poor dear. He probably misses his mother. Well, it's good for him to be away from her for a bit. He'll have to get used to it when he leaves for Hogwarts in a few years." Mrs Abernathy said farewell and left. James had just shut the door when there was another knock. He rolled his eyes. He really wanted to go talk to Harry.

"Yes?" He asked exasperated when he saw Sirius at the door.

"You look like Hippogriff shite, mate."

"Thanks." James said sarcastically. Another great boom.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"Harry." James said.

"What d'you do to my godson?"

"Me? He was throwing the mother of all tantrums because I wasn't letting him ride that damn broom you got him. Technically this is your fault." James said. Sirius chuckled.

"Let me go talk to my godson. He'll listen to me."

"Fine. Go ahead." James said. Sirius walked up the steps. James waited to hear if there was any commotion. The house was eerily silent. James waited a few minutes before deciding to go upstairs. He tip toed to Harry's room and slowly opened the door. But there was no one there. James' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The silent house was suddenly filled with laughter; Harry's and Sirius'.

"What?" James asked himself in confusion. He didn't know where the sound was coming from. He went downstairs but there was no one there. He saw a blur of colors go by the living room window.

"Sirius." He growled under his breath. He walked outside in his socks.

"Sirius, get your arse here right now!" James bellowed. A few minutes later Sirius landed in front of him with a flushed Harry. Harry looked at his father with a large smile on his face.

"Sirius, I told Harry he couldn't ride his broom. You completely went against my word." James' face was red in anger.

"Of course I didn't Prongs. You said Harry couldn't ride his broom. This is mine." He said simply. James' lips were pressed in a thin line. Harry hopped off of Sirius' broom and hugged his dad around the waist.

"Thanks dad. I didn't mean it before, I don't hate you." Harry said, hugging James' legs. James looked over at Sirius in confusion.

"Told him it was your idea." He said under his breath so Harry couldn't hear him.

"Let's go eat." James said picking up Harry.

"You want to stay for supper?" James asked already knowing the answer. Sirius grinned.

"'Course."

* * *

Lily got home the next night. Harry was already sound asleep in his room.

"Did everything go alright with Harry?" Lily asked, kissing him on the lips.

"Yeah, everything went fine." James said, smiling into Lily's kiss.

"I'm going to go check on Harry." She said and went upstairs. James followed her and went to their room. Soon after he entered the room, Lily walked in with an odd expression on her face.

"Why is Harry's doorknob broken?"

**Please review! :)**


End file.
